Enough Is Enough!
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Lemon. Ziva is tired of Tony going out with loose women and decideds to take matters into her own hands. Naughty fic. *grins evilly* This also contains some Abby/McGee. Rated M for obivous reasons including a some bondage.


**This plot bunny has been plaguing me forever and a day. This one shot is dedicated to all the Tiva fans who are just as irritated buy them as I am. This juicy little lemon contains a bit of bondage...and it's very naughty... ENJOY!**

**I own nothing at all except for the plot. This is my first NCIS fic ever. Please be kind to me!**

_

* * *

_

__

Enough is enough!

Thought Ziva as Tony came strolling past her desk. Today he wore a pasted on smile with his usual cockiness.

"Have a good time last night?" McGee asked as he strolled by.

"Oh yes, Jessica is a winner. A 10 all the way. So, what did you do last night?"

"Abby and I went to the movies and then afterwards, we went out to dinner." At the raised eyebrow from Tony, he added. "It was totally platonic. A nice night out between friends."

"With benefits?"

"Just the benefit of her friendship…that's all. And Abby would totally kill you if she heard you implying anything more then that."

"Then what's with the gauze under your shirt. I know there's something underneath there." Ziva asked.

"...and we made a little stop to a tattoo shop. The magic 8 ball."

"You got a tattoo?" Tony said in a stunned voice.

McGee grinned. "Abby told me I should take a walk on the wild side. So I did and I let her choose the design. I got to admit, the wild side was very interesting. Not to mention the fact that she totally forgave me for, as she put it, 'sexing up that cheerleader' .

"You're whipped." Tony said with a smirk. "You're totally whipped."

"It's not always such a bad thing." Abby said as she walked in. "It can be so much fun." she paused. "You should try it sometime." As she walked away, she gave Ziva a significant look.

The Goth's words echoed in her mind as the day wore on. God knew she was attracted to Tony. There was so much tension between them. Maybe it was time to up her game…but did she have the courage to do what she dared?

Yes, she did. If she had to sleep one more night with the vivid fantasies going on in her head, she would go insane!

Just as she was about to go off duty, she made her way down to the forensics' lab. As if she'd been waiting for her, Abby smiled as she walked in. You ready to do the crazy thing?"

Ziva nodded. "I've never done this before…what do I do?"

Abby grinned.

ZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ

Tony frowned at his car…or rather the very flat tires on his car. But how could this happen? It was a secure parking lot!

Just as he'd pulled out his cellphone, he was suddenly blindfolded and something smelly was put over his nose and mouth. Then everything went black.

When he came to about an hour later, he found himself in the strangest of places…one he'd never been in before.

He was in his boxers…and his wrists were tied to the bed posts. In front of him, a sexy looking Ziva was wearing some deep blue lingerie and a black see through robe that only came down to her thigh.

"Ziva?"

"Something wrong Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm tied to this bed. What the hell is going on?"

Looking perfectly at ease, she walked over to his side and sat on the bed. "Something I should have done a long time ago. You've been wasting your time with all those loose women and tens as you call them. Don't tell me you can't feel all that tension at work."

"Yeah, and about a dozen erotic day dreams interfering when I'm supposed to be investigating cases. What's it to you?"

"Enough is enough Tony. I'm not going to dance around it any longer. It's you I want. And I know you want me. Don't think I haven't noticed how you're eyes linger on me."

"Ok, so what if I am. You're just going to take me now, isn't that considered rape?"

Ziva smiled. "You're so tense Tony, relax, I'm not going to take what you aren't willing to give. As she said this she slowly took off her robe leaving only her lingerie on. Tony couldn't help himself and his eyes wandered over her perfectly shaped breasts as well as the rest of her body that was scantily covered by the sheer fabric.

He couldn't deny that sometimes, he undressed her with his eyes…always wondering what the former Mossad looked like under her clothes. Now he knew…and his hunger for her was starting to awaken.

Ziva noticed and she grinned mischievously at him. "So, you like what you see?" She asked as she noticed his tented boxers.

Tony was fighting his need…she could never know about his loneliness…not after he'd worked so hard to put up the current front. "It's hard to tell, you still have way too many clothes on. Maybe you could take off the top?"

Ziva chuckled. "Not so fast Tony. I'm the one in control here. I think a night like this should last a bit longer…I'm not ready to take you just yet. I think I want to explore you a little more. You're my conquest tonight."

Tony's eyes had darkened…and those eyes were following her as she straddled his waist and leaned in tasting his lips for the first time…sensuously licking them before pressing her tounge against him demanding entrance.

As the intoxicating woman plundered his mouth over and over again, he could feel his arrousal straining for her warmth…why oh why did she had to sit right on that spot…and with the clothing blocking him from what he really wanted?"

Ziva pressed herself against his erection demanding his attention as she possessed his mouth…and then he lost it. He actually whimpered softly as she pressed into the kiss making love to his mouth as he writhed under her.

When she finally broke the kiss and sat back, she felt the dampness in her underwear. This wasn't her first time having sex…but it had been a while. She looked down at her top and noticed how perky she'd become. She deftly felt one making Tony growl.

"Dammit Ziva! Just take me all ready. Before I discrace myself!

Ziva only grinned at him. "So impatient…but I guess since you've been such a good boy…oh, but wait, I've forgotten the condems…I'll only be a second."

Then she got off him and walked back to her dresser pulling out a small box. When she returned to him, she stopped at the foot of the bed. She smirked at him and slowly took off her top. Tony gasped and unconsciously bucked his hips.

Ziva grinned and continued slowly taking off her bottoms…displaying herself to him in all her naked glory. Tony gasped again and drank all of her in.

"Ziva, please…"

Tony looked so desperate and so did his lower organ. It was so completely sexy to her as she crawled back on the bed straddling his legs as she pulled out a packaged condom and peeled back the plastic covering.

Tony was feeling more and more desperate. He was hard as a rock and her heat was only a foot away. His manhood twitched as she deftly pulled his boxers down and off…and then when her hands gently grasped him he bucked in her hands again.

"Aren't we impatient!"

Tony grimaced. "I'm about to lose it."

Ziva smiled. "Oh, I plan on it." Then with a smooth motion she put the latex on him. He bucked again and she released him. And then without warning, she took him. Without meaning to, he cried out at being given what he wanted. With each minute that she pleasured him, he was losing himself more and more.

Just as he was about to shoot his load she stopped. Tony whimpered. "Please…I need to cum. And as if to prove his point he surprised her by thrusting up into her and then he exploded.

Caught of guard Ziva cried out and that's when she lost her cool demeanor and wildly gave herself to him as she rode him through his orgasm and ended up cumming herself.

When at last, they were both spent, she collapsed against him. In a moment of weakness, he kissed her forehead.

Several more minutes passed and then she lifted her head. "You're mine. No other woman can have you."

Tony nodded. "No other woman…but please, untie me."

Wordlessly she did and then in the next moment, his hands were all over her and she didn't bother stopping him as he explored her.

Now, as he bagan to ravage her, she gave herself in completely to all he wanted to do.

She came several more time that night until they both collapsed and then fell asleep.

When morning came, Tony held her tenderly against him. "Thank you Ziva."

Ziva smiled down at him. "The passion has been there for a long time, I simply released it."

I still need to figure out what happened to my tires…someone flattened them.

The exotic woman smiled. "When we get back to the garage, you'll find your car in mint condition."

* * *

**This one shot stands alone. It really needed to be written!**


End file.
